Alex Poincare
Alex Poincare, also nicknamed as Snail (カタツムリ, Katatsumuri) by his friends, is a student of Zilla Academy a prestigious academy for the wealthy and the elite of the world, and also a member of the criminal group: Ghost Gang, a copy cat group mimicking the world famous Phantom Troupe, he is denominated as the Number 2 and his Symbol is a Snail for the nature of his nen abilities and the bizarre way his mind behaves. ''Appearance Alex Poincare is an impeccably dressed individual with a preference for the older styles of high class clothing over the more moderns, enjoying his more regal formal wear than the more commonplace suit and tie. Alex Poincare is almost never seen in formal wear, always wearing an attire which reveals his true nature as that of a person with substantial wealth, even if the situation isn't exactly in favour of this style of dress. But as carefree and naive Poincare may be he is not an idiot and will wear a myriad of different outfits for any situation which arises that requires him to wear something more inconspicuous. Personality Alex is a very wholesome person, with a personality that is uncharacteristically kind and nice for the circles he finds himself in. Having been raised as a normal boy and being untrained and unexperienced with high society Alex comes off often as Naive for his trusting and carefree attitude towards life, but this is merely a consequence of his friends and allies' different life experience for Poincare is quite intelligent and capable despite his unassuming family bloodline. The big thing that stucks out of Poincare's personality is that he finds just about everything as adorable and cute, especially things which would instantly repulse other people. In fact Poincare's propensity to find anything cute is so great that often times Poincare will not be phased by psychological attempts to worsen his performance by simply finding the attempt adorable and being oblivious to the fear or disgust it was attempting to create. History Alex Poincare is the son of Bruno Poincare and Olga Stephson, both recent tech millionaires who made their fortune from developing and marketing smartphones to the consumer market at the beginning of its first great expansion into the huge market it is today. As such Alex and his family are both considered "New Money", who lucked into becoming incredibly rich from being in the right place at the right time. Before the acquisition of this money his family and him lived an average life but now were thrust into the lifestyle of high society almost against their will, thus Poincare tries his best to appear sophisticated and professional but his true Carefree and Naive nature often escapes him. Plot Wip... Combat 'Natural Abilities' ''Intellect Poincare's greatest tool is his great intelligence and his flexibility of thought. Despite his lack of depth of knowledge compared to most combatants in the world Poincare is a very capable Nen fighter because of his unnatural ability to adapt and improvise on the spot using his hatsu to accomplish feats otherwise thought impossible. ''Capable Physique'' Although not at the level of some pro-hunters Alex is quite physically capable, able to lift considerable weight, run quite fast and endure respectable ammounts of damage. Before his learning and practicing of nen Alex was perhaps too weak to reasonably pass the hunter exam but has since taken steps into becoming strong enough without nen to potentially pass it on his skills alone. 'Nen Abilities' ''Nen Basics and Advanced Techniques'' Alex is quite adept at the use of nen, some would even qualify him as a nen-master at this point but his inability to truly master Shu and In make it unlikely he'll ever be truly a master of all forms of nen. Poincare puts great effort into mastering Ryu (流, Flow) as it is the most essential technique in combat and the most important to master. Despite not having a particular talent for Ryu he keeps training as hard as possible to never find himself too slow at defending or attacking. Poincare excels particularly at the technique of En (円, Circle): and is capable of covering an area of about 40 meters without any stress being put upon his body. He is fully capable of extending his En to lengths that would be unreasonable to request of someone who learned nen not that long ago but perhaps because of the nature of his Hatsu he is capable of shaping his en into shapes other than a circle. Often times extending it in the shape of tentacles to peek at farther distances for when area is less important than searching in specific spots. ''Hatsu'' Alex Poincare is a transmuter and his go to Hatsu is known as Best Friends, a versatile Hatsu ability which allows him to exert great battlefield control to set the pace of a fight or to just as easily escape or go on the offensive. He often uses it alongside his other Hatsu Squishy in combat, to better maneuver and escape danger. Quotes *''"Wait he was trying to scare me? But he looked so goshdarn cute with that face!!! I'm so confused..."'' Trivia *Wip... Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Marcus Junior Category:Transmuter Category:Nen User Category:Ghost Gang